Living up to the name
by seaweedbrainno2
Summary: what happens when artemis makes a habit of a hike under the moon? find out! OC and a bit of shiping
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER! 


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis POV

I moaned, letting the soft twilight grass welcome me to the ground. This was one of those nights I loved to escape for a wile. I never was a people person, as Juliet would say. So every night I get the chance I escape to the forests that lie on the fowl estate. A few weeks back I found a meadow that I have been visiting every time I got the chance to get away from everyone. Sometimes havering both parents here and a over protective bodyguard, twin little brothers plus a beauty possessed wrestler was just a bit Crowded. I loved these chances to escape.  
I lay silent in the night, listening to natures songs that waken in night. For some reason the full moon songs just feel right in my ear. Like they were meant to be there. I heard a snap. I jumped to my feet at a speed that would scientifically be supernatural. I started to walk to the manor. I may love the songs of nature but I had no desire to meet the makers of the songs. My walk soon turned into a full out run heading for the manor. I don't really care at this point of butler finds out about my little journeys into the forests lately. I could say that was the first time and I was lured by an odd sound. My run soon slowed with exhaustion. I can hear the wolves paws jogging behind me, beating like a warriors heart. Only half a mile or so. And that thought made me lose hope. I was NEVER physically fit. The wolf was gaining on me... And holy crap it is HUGE! The wolf gaining on me had to be at least two and a half times bigger than a normal wolf. The wolf was looking straight into my soul through my eyes. The wolfs eyes boring straight into all my past actions like an angel deciding is I would go to heaven or hell. Suddenly I fell flat on my face. Great timing, really artemis. The wolf placed a head sized paw on my chest. I'm gonna die. The wolf tilted its head to the side and looked into my eyes as if to say ' welcome to hell '. The wolf took a bite at my lower torso.  
I screamed. The pain I felt ran like venom throughout my body. After a small shake the wolf released me from its grasp. I guess I got my ruling. I thought thinking back on the  
'angel decides' thought. The wolf turned its head quickly then started for the forest at a breakneck speed. My body burned and hurt like hell, but I knew I'd bleed to death if I stayed here and didn't move. I clean clenched my teeth when tried to get up. The pain intensified. I think is... Uh... Half a mile to the manor? I need to focus on getting myself help, or otherwise getting to the manor. I stood up and hesitated slightly. I was a bit lightheaded. I could see the manor over the rise. And all I wanted to do was run straight towards less certain death. More running less thinking. I started at at a mangled run for my home. Subconsciously recalling times spent here, good or bad. This continued for several minutes.  
Butlers POV  
Where the hell did artemis go. Where is he? Juliet and I had been looking high and low for the last three minutes. How long had he been gone. The question struck me making me realize that that could change everything. Did he go willingly? Or was it against his will. I started to panic even more. Ogmygodohmygodohmygod.  
"Dom! I see artemis on the security cameras! And h-" " Where is he Juliet!" I boomed louder than I expected. " He's running towards the manor he's on the north grounds near the tower!" I started at a run for the front door. I sprinted down the stairs three at a time. Soon Juliet followed me in pursuit. I threw on a pair of slippers and busted threw the front door. I headed to the beasker tower. About a quarter mile away from the manor I seen a slender figure appear. It was definitely artemis, no one is that deprived of muscles. Artemis looked like he was limping and out of breath. " Artemis! That you?!" The figure limped forward faster"Yes." Artemis was more than likely trying to yell. But it was obvious his voice was failing him. I ran faster that ever. I closed the closing distance. Oh. My. God. "Artemis! Are you okay? What the hell mangled you like this?!" Juliet caught up to artemis and I." Holy crap, you looked bad on camera but you look worse in flesh!" Juliet and I exchanged glances. And we both subconsciously told each other to take him to the manor. Instead of helping him to the manor I threw my limp charge over my shoulder and started to book it for the manor. What am I going to tell his parents. Maybe we can heal him enough to just tell a little wight lie and say that he is recovering from a cold or something like that. Juliet was talking to me as we ran to the manor." What do you think gave artemis that bite!?" Before I could answer ' I have no clue ' artemis said " wolf... Bit...me... It...was...-" artemis fainted from lack of blood. He had no more time to answer questions. The black void claimed him. It was what? Then we seen what was more than likely artemis foe. A.. Lucky stars how is that wolf so big!? The wolf was a muscular figure covered in grey fur. One eye was a pale forest green wile the other was a pale sea green. And it had to be two or three times the side if a normal male large dog... Or wolf. The wolf spotted artemis unconscious over my shoulder and glanced a ' sorry bout' all of this' and dashed into the forest as Juliet aimed her pistol at the wolf. We finished the trek to the manor. Lay artemis in bed and started on the wounds that wolfy gave him." Artemis will have some battles cars on him after this." Juliet stated, wile working on his arm." Artemis is a lucky bugger for getting out of this. He broke a lower rib. The wolf was probably standing on him at some point. The wounds tell the tails. I think for his next birthday artemis will be asking fate for a Scott free leave. He never gets it easy." Artemis has never gotten it easy for all the 16 years he's had life..." Done!" Juliet squealed. Her time for dramatic measures was not now. "Okay, Juliet you go and get a wet wash cloth. I'll stay with artemis on the incase." My sister gave a understanding nod and headed out of the room." I scanned the room quickly, just to make sure there was no one around to see this. Then I whispered to artemis." Artemis, please be well. Believe it or not. My tuff exterior does not translate to my interior. In truth I'm a softie. I couldn't bear it if you have to live with permanent injuries,because of me..." I trailed off." Awwwwwww, big brother got a little sensitive." Juliet cooed, wiggling her finger at me." Juliet Butler, if you tell anyone anything I swear to our family's lucky stars-" Juliet cut me off."Woah! Wild bronco! Who said I'd ever post it on face book! I just thought that if I recorded the insedent I could threaten you by threaining to put it on YouTube and Facebook. If I ever needed the upper hand."No. She. Didn't. Juliet smiled at me, tossed me the cloth and left the room once more. I shook my head and used the blue cloth to wipe the blood and grime from artemis hands and face. I lost count of the time. It could have been hours or minutes I could not be sure. Then I heard a knock on the window. And there is only one person that could be." Hello captain." Miss short flew to my side." Hello butler. Juliet told me that arty was injured or something." I moved out of the way to let her examine artemis. She touched his cheek with her hand. She reeled back for a second, as if scared or eyebrows furrowed." What is it holly?" Holly shook her head." Static electricity." I raised an eyebrow." Anyways, what happened? I see he's bandaged to the t." I explained the whole story word for nodded but didn't say a word. Juliet entered the room." Why the long faces, last time I checked none of us were related to foaly, so no excuses." I crossed my arms." Just because we are not singing and dancing with smiles on our faces does not mean we're sad." Artemis stirred, one of is hands fell off the bed as he rolled over. Artemis balled his hand into a fist and brought it back into the bed." Artemis, are you awake?" Holly experimented. Artemis mumbled something. Then there was no questioning he was awake. Artemis rolled over again so he was face up to the ceiling." Was i like... Hit by a truck or something cuz that's what I feel like happened." Why was artemis phrasing his sentences like this. It wasn't like him at all. And that isn't even mentioning the different grammar. He'd never tolerate the grammar he's using now. But holly beat me to commenting on the grammar stuff." Artemis what's up because you would never speak like this. Do you have a concussion or something? The arty I now would take on a troll because the troll said'narly dude'. How many fingers am I holding up?" Said holly now holding up three fingers. Artemis looked unimpressed." You're holding up three fingers, bro. Learn a little."  
Holly welled on me and Juliet." I would like a few words with artemis please." And with that my sister and I left the room.  
~NEXT MORNING~  
Artemis POV  
"Thank you holly. I think that bit of magic helped. But even in my crazy streak I could sense that I really hurt and I am obliged to say I still hurt like that." I said." But I am recovering and soon enough I'll be healed. And in a few days I'll be strong enough to get around without too much help, due to circumstances." Holly and I exchanged looks. Little did the butlers know of the circumstances. I was made into a werewolf and now I have bunch of awesome powers that I have to hide. We were sitting around the kitchen talking wile butler made us all breakfast. I was seated at the breakfast bar, holly and Juliet were seated at the nodded to my explanation holly sat back and Juliet narrowed her eyes. And the thing that sucks today is that everyone still thinks I'm hurt. This is where one of the perks of being a werewolf comes in. We have magic. We can wield magic in human it wolf form. Our nearest cousins of the fairy family's are the demons. Both demons and werewolves share a natural lust for the moon. Which is one of the many things werewolves and demons the downside of this was that they still thought you were badly hurt. So they still treated you like a newborn when you feel like demolishing a van. Must be the instincts telling me to destroy everything in sight. Butler set a plate in front of me and tended to the girls next. And then instincts took over from there.

Butlers POV  
I finished cooking the bacon. I Turned the burner off and set the pan in the sink. I looked over my shoulder at artemis. Ever sense the scare last night with artemis he has been acting different. More ' normal ' but still acts weird. I think that wolf passed some disease onto artemis. And I know artemis inside out. I know for a fact something is wrong. It is just what is wrong is what buggs me. He even come out wearing a tee shirt and jeans. Overnight it looked like he'd gotten up and lifted some serous weight. Now he had muscle starting to fill out on his chest. His new build reminded me of a panther  
hunting its prey, sleek and efficient. I placed artemis plate in front of him. And then I served the girls. After that I got my own plate and say opposite of arty at the breakfast bar. Artemis had already choked down all his bacon and was starting on his eggs. Is artemis hungry or what. The girls were staring at artemis with similar thought as my own. But holly's eyes said' thought so. I knew he'd be starving.' As my sisters and I said ' holy crap he's hungry!' Artemis was NEVER a big eater. He would usually pick at a sausage have a few bites of pancake... You get the point. And then this. Total change. Maybe for the better... Maybe I can take advantage of the situation." Hey artemis, maybe if you want, I could coach you with beating up a few leather bags." I knew my attempt was hopeless but it felt better to try. Artemis looked at me gratefully." Sure, might come in handy next time a power driven pixie comes our way!" Holly, Juliet and my jaws all dropped in sync. Oh my god. Holly ran to artemis side to check his forehead for traces of a fever." Holly! Why are you just trying to find a reason to have me bedridden! I am fine. And I haven't lost my mind. For your information. I thought it might be useful to know a few moves because of all the problems I land us in!" Juliet's suspicious expression changed all together to become a caring, soft expression." Artemis... You didn't land us in all of them. It's just the stupid guy above that has a wish to kill ya'!" She ended with a soft, friendly sarcasm coating her voice. And then she beckoned me along with a hand." Dom, could I speak to you for a moment." I nodded and followed her out of the kitchen." Brother... Something is wrong with artemis. I know it..."  
Artemis POV  
"Really the problems you ' land us in' I thought you knew better that-" I cut holly of of her lecture." Shhhhhh... I'm trying to listen in. Figure out what there saying. And I was trying to provide self pity to throw Juliet off my sent. Always works." Even with my telling holly the plan she still talked. If only I had some duck tape..." Have you tried any of your Wolfe senses? I bet magic will come in handy for you." I thought for a second." Not yet... Want to take a crack at it?"  
Reviews please, swdbrnno2


	3. a artemis tail along with paws

Ch 2 living up to the name

Artemis POV  
" what all exclusive power should I use, holly?" Holly shifted her weight and put her hand to her chin to stroke it.  
" hmmmmmmmm, well arty you could try teleportation." What?!" I can teleport?! Cool! Ummmmmm...how do I teleport?"

Butlers POV  
" Yeah let's talk to Artemis about it later. I'm sure he knows what is wrong with him... Even though I do like the changes." I said. My sister nodded in agreement. My bodyguard senses are tingling. I thought about it and deciding to ignore them. Artemis was eating breakfast.  
"Let's go dom. I want to check on the young lovebirds. I just know one of them will fess up soon. And I do NOT want to miss that moment. And you got to admit- EEEEEEEEK!" I stopped walking and turned on a dime only to see my sister scared half to death with holly and artemis rolling on the floor next to her, laughing."" That was NOT funny!"  
It even got me laughing. Then it hit me." Wait, how did you sneak up on us like that? Both Juliet and I are trained killers. We know when someone is in our presence. Ko trained us herself."  
Artemis and holly gave sly smiles." I guess you can say it is classified." The twosomes compared looks. Juliet and I of confusion and artemis and holly of amusement. What was I missing? The theory's raced in my head. Ricocheting like bullets off of titanium. Artemis yawned and headed upstairs , no doubt going to his study. With all of its gadgets. A concerned holly followed him. And to my ancestors great disappointment, I followed her trail in the shadows." Holly you know it is the full moon, this is to be expected for me now. It will only get worse until I biologically start the... Eh... Process." What 'process'.  
Holly was the next to speak." Arty, you know the risks, your bones can mess up pretty badly. Your body will literally start to snake and change. Bones shifting, muscles snaking, tendons stretching. Risky business." My heart skipped a beat." And you need a good forty five minutes at least to Finnish without either of the butlers near. They shouldn't know. And then how to get you outside with no one noticing. That will not be an easy task. Not to mention the thousand other problems." At this point I was looking through a crack in the door. Instead if the study artemis had retired to his room. Arty had now taken on a bit of a beaten look. As if he had been drained by going up the stairs ." Well holly, tell me when you figure out how to stop my transformation. But I am going to sleep so I have some energy for it. I have heard it is a daunting task." Holly nodded. She smiled at artemis and motioned him to lay down. Then she started for the door. I moved and hid from her sight. After she was gone I started for the security room. If I could boot up the cameras outside artemis room I could see what was happening whatever way he left. Now only to wait...

Artemis POV  
It hurt like hell unleashed to say the least. I moaned again. And I turned over onto my front and positioned myself on my hands and knees. Dry heaves left my throat. It has been hell for the past two days. I let loose a string of curses.  
My arms started cracking and enlarging. I strangled A scream in my throat. My my back shot up and grew stronger and larger. I could feel my face getting longer and more narrow. So this is what foaly feels like, I thought bitterly. I finished the transformation. I looked at myself. Instead of the normal sight I would have seen I did see every hair along my pelt. I turned more to watch my tail as I wagged it experimentally. I was extremely tired but I still wanted to go outside and run. And what the wolf in me desires is what I desire. I thought of ways to get out in noticed. I came up with a plan but it was a stupid one. And it was my best shot. I padded up to my window and started to lift the old fashions latch that kept it closed. I couldn't get it. But thank god holly walked in to check up on me. At first she was in shock but then she saw my objective and hurried over to open the window for me. I grumbled a thanks as best I could. But it ended up being a 'grrruph'. And then nuzzled her shoulder and jumped out into the wilderness. I fell to the ground. But I managed to land on my feet. A warm buzzing came over me.  
And it felt natural. I wanted to smile and laugh. This felt amazing! I gave a joyful howl and bounded into the heart was racing and my soul was sprinting. I felt like a million bucks. Even though I know the pain will come again in the morning. I out my nose to the ground and sniffed. Again, amazing! I happily followed a deers sent.  
I followed the cent mile free mile.i heard a sound about 40-50 feet away. I turned to see holly. She had tried to follow for the time I was caught up in the cent. I nodded a hello and continued hunting. I was aware she was following me. I eventually found the deer. It was old but not a skimpy catch. A perfect first target. I lunged and caught the deer by a hind leg. It couldn't get up so I out it out of misery quickly and gave a prayer of thank you to the deer for its life. Next I curled up. Holly came next to me and started talking. And that was enough to lull me to sleep...

Thanks for the tips! All ya! Please tell me if you can see any flaws so I can become a better writer. So tell me if my work is great or if it is suckish.  
Swdbrnno2 


	4. Chapter 4 doctor doctor!

Artemis POV

I awoke to a furious set of butlers and a defensive holly. It appears to be they found out about my secret. I moved my hands towards my eyes to rub the sleep away... But my hands were not going all the way. I looked down to see two gigantic black paws... Shit." Artemis! Explain this now! Or I swear that-" I cut a raging Juliet butler off with a low growl. I looked at holly for help. Because I artemis fowl the second was in-between a rock and a hard place. I was a wolf, in the forest, with no escape and two trained killers standing over me. Butler looked a eeary calm." How do we know for a fact that this is artemis? This could be like that one that bit him. It could want to kill us." I shook my head and try to speak to him, but because of the god damn wolf vocal cords it came out a tried grumble. I struggled for a way for butler to know it was me... I might as well try. I focused on my life in the human world. On the time I found my father. And the first time he taught me how to hack. Missing with my music teachers keyboard so it would only play 'jingle bells'. I felt a smouldering pain in my stomach. And it started to spread...

Butlers POV  
I voiced my opinion. The black wolf gruffed at me. As if trying to answer me with re assurance. The wolf took a second or two to think. And I know this because I can see the calculations running through his eyes... Like I do artemis. The wolf limply tried to lower himself to the moans as his muscles started to wiggle and worm. Snaking under his skin. This continued for several minutes. But soon laying in front of us was the exhausted artemis fowl. Juliet was at loss of words and actions. Just standing there. But I helped artemis sit up. He had a fever hotter than the devel. He feels like a furnace. I thought automatically. Artemis did not wait one second. He got up. He stood on wobbly legs. He gave a small stumble back. I caught him by the ragged remains of his shirt. He mouthed a thank you and started to walk for the manor. A few thousand tumbles and twelve miles later we came apon the front entrance of fowl manor. Artemis has worsened. Now he looked like his knees were going to buckle beneath him.

The next task was to get artemis to a place where we could set him. And after we were done that I could proceed from there. Juliet was now out of her shock and was helping me get artemis to the living room. Sense that was the nearest couch, bed or chair. Artemis complained that e could walk by himself. And all of us know like this he can't. Holly was jogging to keep up with us. Her eleven legs running like hell. We turned the next corner to to the final hallway. Next up was the living room. Artemis is rasping now. We came into the living room. He collapsed gratefully on the couch. Curling up. The girls were crowding him so I went to the kitchen to get something for him. All that artemis went through last night had ought to leave him dehydrated and starved. I grabbed a energy bar and a water bottle. Nothing gourmet but it would do. Holly and Juliet were still crowding him. Holly was muttering to herself. And Juliet was checking his physical health. Checking his heartbeat ecsetra. I jogged to artemis. I sat him up with a forceful hand. Tremors rocked artemis body. And at this moment I hope and prey this was normal for a first-turn werewolf. I slapped the water into his hand. The bottle creaking with protest. He opened and took a sip. He looked like he was going to gag it up. By after the little episode he drank with pleasure. Gulping it to the last drop. Where is holly? I thought, just recognizing the absence of captain short. She walked in the room. And Juliet said." Well holly?"

Holly nodded." What are you two talking about. I feel like I missed some important?" Holly and my baby sister exchanged looks.  
" Butler, I have arranged for artemis to go to a clinic. A clinic for.. Eh.. Wolves. Or At least his kind. The lynthopy. And we better leave. They said to get there ASAP. And I didn't like the sounds of it."

OK, another chapter done. Sorry it took awhile. My stupid iPhone deleted it so I had to start over. Ad questions or comments? Review!  
Swdbrnno2 


	5. Chapter 5 first meetings

Artemis POV

What a living he'll am I in. First I get bitten by a wolf. Then my body painfully morphs into a wolf. And now I feel like shit and I am traveling to a clinic where I will more than likely absolutely hate. Wow, luck is on my side. Butler looked into the review mirror of the Bentley to check on me. Dark blue eyes still holding worry." How are you bearing, artemis? Holly said it is the best clinic for this. And we will be there in around twenty minutes. What are you thinking?" He said." That my luck right now is pretty shitty." Butler laughed and said nothing more. Every minute or so Juliet would look from the passengers seat back at me. She always looked worried

About me, too. Holly's eyes never left me. But she was mute. She never said a word. The butler siblings would say something every once in a wile. But all in all, the atmosphere was clouded with worry. I took a deep breath in. My lungs felt like they were underwater. And the clear blue liquid was seeping into my bronchial. I shook off the comparison. The streets of Ireland were quiet today. Like a whisper from a dead mans wishes. I shuttered. I was coming up with the weirdest comparisons. I seen a deer go through a small clearing. And my mind said 'lunch'. I smiled thinking about my amazing night. And I thought of something for the first time. Are there other teen wolves like me? Maybe I would get along with one or two of them if so. The thought of a buddy or two to hunt with made a smile creep onto my face. I seen the situation in a new light as of those thoughts. I could be taught more. I could make friends... The possibilities were endless." What is it, artemis? Did you figure out a word that rhymes with orange or something?" My bodyguard asked. I shook my head.

" no butler, just thought how nice it might be to be around people educated on my condition." He nodded understandingly." Well were here. So let's get you inside. The sooner you are checked out the sooner we can get to the manor." I nodded knowing new places made butler slightly timid. We seen a one floored small building. It was squat but not small of space. It had worn dark brown exteriors. It looked like a innocent building but I knew better. We walked forward. I could hear different noises. Even from outside. We crossed the distance and stepped inside. A worn warehouse look would suit the description. There was an occasional hand written poster on werewolves. And pictures of wolves and humans covered the walls side by side. Jane sarrak 17. I read the title of the picture. She was nothing Great. But none of the others here were either. They were all here for one reason and one reason only. And I seen my picture sitting on the desk counter. But other than that it looked like a doctors office. A young man around Juliet's age walked in the room." Are you mr. Fowl and co?" He asked picking up my picture to look at it. " yes indeed." I replied. He nodded. And then he handed me a slip of paper." So artemis, look at the room number and track it down. The doctor will be with you shortly. And there will be other wolves there so try to get along. You may make a buddy or two. And friends are something that wolves never have. We scare them all off." He smirked." The name is David." I smiled. We said our goodbyes. We found the room I was looking for.291. I opened the door. There was three guys and four girls sitting or lying in the room. There were three beds and a couch. All the girls were parallel on one bed and the guys were in a dog pile on another. A girl with dirty blonde hair noticed me. Her green eyes flashing. She did one of those moves in Kung fu that allows her to worm her way to a standing position in one Move. She turned to look at me. The bodyguards at my side were at a loss of words." Hey! My name is Trin! Are you the new guy? Er artemis, right? Of corse! I haven't seen you here before. And I know everyone. Jane, suzie, Baylee, boys! This is artemis! She was eye to eye with me. I was five foot eight. She had a slight shorter appearance. Probably because she slouched so much. Now that I got a good glance at her I seen a beautiful girl. She looked about three years younger than me. She had dirty blonde hair that was cut as short as holly's. But instead her hair had spikes in them. Her eyes were lined with blue. But on the inside had forest green. And a firey glaze to Finnish it off. By this time her friends came to attention. The boys took interest in me right away but two of the other girls looked away. Like I didn't deserve there presence. One girl with hair like dark chocolate and eyes to Match it took interest too." Ugh.. Hey, I'm artemis. I'm kinda new to this werewolf stuff... So yeah. I'm not great at Social interference or interaction. Who are you?" Trinity smiled." Well I am trinity. I am new to the whole country soo, yeah. These three boys are Shane, Rick and mason". They all waved." And there girls are suzie, Jane and Baylee." The girls all reacted differently." Aaaaaaaaaand we are all werewolves. Got it?" I smiled and nodded." Hey," said Shane," want to play twister until doc shows up?" His tanned skin forming a smile. He had dark brown hair and gold eyes. He had a honey tan, too. And I nod iced that he, suzie and Jane looked alike. They had the same faces. And they all reacted in the same sense. I waved a finger." Are you guys related in any way?"Shane is my brother but jane is our second cousin. People tend to think she is our sister." I laughed." Then being a werewolf goes in family ties." We all laughed. Trinity came out of nowhere with a white box labeled 'twister' with a guy on the front." Time to play the best game ever, TWISTER!" She said in a announcers voice. So we set up. And it was indeed a odd day. If you catch my drift.

Butlers POV

" OWWWIE! Your squishing me!"

"HEEEEEEEELP! BUTLER!"

" oh artemis you- AAAARH!"

Juliet interrupted the squealing teens." Oh please, you wolves must just still be pups. Not old enough to pick up there pride and SHUT IT!" The eight teens sent a glare that could cut through titanium. A middle aged man walked in the room after Juliet spoke. His mouth a perfect 'o'. Then he shook his head took a deep breath and prepared himself for the battle coming." Hello to all. Could I have only my patience in the room thank you. And to the wolves, pack up. We are going to go to the forest. You should be fine in your habitat. So to speak."

Artemis POV

This over joyed me. Forest, forest, we get to go to the forest! The wolves all exchanged exited looks. Are attitudes perking immediately. I ran out the door following my friends. We speed along the halls of the building. Until we came to the entrance. We stopped and waited. It was the calm before the storm and everyone knew it, too. The random-doctor-guy came around the corner. Holly, butler and Juliet came in pursuit. The doc had a brief case in his left hand. And that is what made me wiry. But nonetheless I was exited to burn some gas. Especially with other wolves. Mason came and tugged on my arm. I looked at him and he motioned to the door. Every wolf took notice. We gave away our treshire smile.( hey, I don't know if I spelt it right but treshire is the blue cat on Alice and wonderland, okay?) we burst outside and charged around in no such direction." Newbie! Over here! I got a little something for you!" I stopped chasing trinity and Shane. And I padded over. He opened the briefcase and handed me a package the same size as a small first aid kit. It was a black box. And in the middle was a silver moon with an eye in it. It looked drawn with flowery script." This, artemis is the package that is as of now your best friend. This has all the basic tools a wolf will need in and off of the moons cycle." I nodded but left the package closed." And I have something else for you. Sit down." I sat reluctantly. He took out a needle. He swabbed my arm and stabbed it in. It made my arm feel warm and fuzzy. I rubbed it." I heard you had turning problems. A wolf should be able to turn easy. Without effort or pain. And it should be quick, too. Now that will help along. I want you to focus on one thought artemis. You. And how you naturally love to ponder and pad under the moon. Focus on that and you will be able to change seamlessly now. I want to see any complications. I nodded and got up. I left the package there though. Because my hands would be full soon enough. I kept a focus on that amazing feeling I had the night before. And it burned through my chest. I started running. And without a minute past I burst into my new fur. I looked the same as always. The rest of the wolves joined me. We looked at eachother. And then we sprinted off without warning. We all bound through the forest like we had been doing it all our lives. Mason nugged my shoulder in mid run. Like a football jock checking someone. I nugged him back and put a little speed in my stride. We all ran hard. We looked like a speeding school of fish running from a net. I heard a whistle. All of the wolves stopped. The whistle came again. We turned to the noise. And we ran. Pretty soon , almost when we where back, Jane tripped. And then Shane tripped over her. And I over him. And some other people over me. All of the wolves got on our feet. And we all looked joyful. With the exception of Jane. Some wolf tackled me from behind. Jumping on my back. I jumped. Along with all the hairs on my was the culprit. He took a swipe at my paw. I lifted it. A set of paws collided with my side. Trinity had challenged me. I went into a fighting stance. A smirk coming across my canine face. We all started to wrestle. It was all a flash of of challenge filled the air. Pretty soon dr. Broke us up. We were all tired from the sparring match. Iconic grins covered our faces. The next three hours were spent training. All of us were in our human pelts. We supported each other inside. Arm over arm. The dr. Was at least fifteen feet ahead of us. And all do that we had just morphed, so it was excusable. The dr. Disappeared into the building. We followed his tail. Juliet was asleep with her head against domlovi's shoulder. Butler was wide awake. Holly was reading a book. Or at least trying to, it looked like it had her confused. Holly's looked up from her book and butler sat up straighter, with Juliet lolling on his shoulder." W-w-hat." Juliet said tiredly." Oh, hey arty, have fun?* yawn* what time is it?" Butler shook his head." It is around five now, Juliet." He unfolded his mounds of muscle." Let's had back to the manor. We are supposed to come back every week. So this is not a goodbye." We got up and left. We loaded the Bentley once more. This time everyone was talking. But I just listened in the background. I decided it would be a good idea to close my eyes and get a bit of rest eye. Worst idea I ever had.

Hey! So this is another chapter done! Sorry it took so long, busy week. Today is my b-day and in 4 days it is my sisters! Yay! So happy b- day to Danielle! You rock! Please review! And if you are confused with anything just say so in a review. And I left it at a cliff hanger for a reason, something terrifyingly big is plot is being revealed. Keep reading!

Swdbrnno2


	6. experements of dark ideas

Artemis POV

DISCLAIMER, if one day i own artemis fowl, i will let you know OK?

I woke to a sound of tapping fingers and searing pain. My eyes snapped open. Fuzzy figures filled my vision. A blurred voice greeted me." Hello, AH-temis. How does it feel to be on the other side of the microscope? Me and my friend can not wait to do some... Eh... Experiments." Another figure came onto view. My heart sunk." Why hello. Isn't it artemis fowl." She slapped me." Remember all the fun we had?" Opal had a scowl on her face. I gulped. Shit. She straightened." Let's go, spiro. Our little friend wants to visit arty too." I flinched at my pet name. I seen a muscular shadow in the open door. And I wished for some miracle. I twisted my hands in my bonds. My effort effect-less. I sunk deeper knowing that some scientific tests did not need my life force, so he could kill me and still get the tests done. Oh god, how deep in shit am I?

Butlers POV - before the capture-  
I drove as the girls talked. I joined in some of the conversation, too. I looked back to look at my charge. He was breathing in a rhythm . And that let me know he was asleep. It reminded me what he has gone through in the past two days. I thought I had it bad with this... It must be hard for him even now. His head gave a subconscious nod. I smiled. I turned to the girls. They were chatting about the best way to take on a SWAT team. I took a deep breath. That was not the regular conversation of normal people. But at the same time I was not one to talk about being normal. I looked at the road.

I had an eeary sense come apon me. I shook it off. I looked at the sleeping teen in the seat behind me. He looked peaceful. And that calmed my nerves. I ex-hailed and melted in the drivers seat. I tapped in rhythm to the anthem. The tune playing silently in my head. My fingers moving with fluency. A flash came into my vision, and before I could react, hit us. What hole are we in now?

I awoke. I had obvious scarring but other than that they must have used recovery efforts on me. I thought as I checked myself for major injury. I looked around the room. It looked vaguely framiler, but I could not place why or where. So in retrospect, I had no clue where I was, I was bound with chain to a concrete wall and my principal was nowhere in sight. I panicked. Where was artemis? And was he in danger of any sort? But I corrected myself afterwards that artemis was never truly safe. Shit... A image flashed through my mind. This is the spiro tower. I am sure of it. I straightened, cursing the bonds that held me tight. If this was spiro tower like I thought it was, then the thing artemis needs most right now is a bodyguard. I looked around more closely. It looked like a hotel room. But the wall behind me was concrete, and shackles were left to dry into the barrier. I was laid in the bed on my back with my arms over my head. There was a night table on either side of me. A old fashioned arm chair sat kitty cornered on my right side. Next to that was an iron door. And... It was open. Hope dared peak itself through my no emotion barrier. My hope died. I was still locked up in the shackles. For five bloody minutes I struggled to escape my prison. No suck luck. My attention turned to the tables on my flank. I messily took of both shoes I swung a leg over to the drawer. My foot barely making it. I stumbled and opened the drawer. It opened to show several knives. I carefully navigated my way around to try and find something helpful. I found a wire. YES! I clamped it in my toes and I contracted my abs, sending my legs back into myself. At this point a was grinning like a lunitic. I was going to Bragg about my making an effective plan to artemis later. And then it sunk in. When was the last time I picked a lock under pressure. And it sunk in deeper that the last time I picked a lock was my final exam at KO's academy... Shit. Artemis has always been the fox, and I the wolf. Or in other military terms he was the monkey and I was the metal man. He did everything but fight. Which left me that exact purpose. He would guide my gaze. He would plan. He would get in those tuff spots where as I would fail. And now I was stuck to Do both. I thought turning my gaze to the keyhole of my shackles. But there will be no fox if I do not get my butt to work. I started prying at the lock with my piece of wire. I thought on how hard artemis had worked to save my life that night in London... When I was shot by spiros men. I worked with vicious hands. I jiggled the lock free. I grabbed three knives that looked suitable for throwing. I ran out the room. I examined boy ways. Realty slapped me hard in the face, I can't look all over spiro tower trying to find artemis. And then yet to think where Juliet and holly were. I was less conserved about them though. He had probably either left them or had let them go by now. Not to mention she wielded the butler name. And holly has magic and would easily Mesmer the guards. But I still had the Dilemma of finding out what floor he was on. I thought. He would be about eight floors above or below me. I guessed, thinking back on my human Nero science course that madam Ko made us do. I decided to go up and work my way down. And if I found a chance I would contact foaly and ask him to track artemis down. There was also a good chance of finding holly or my sister if they had not already hit the road. So if I found them I could have backup as well as myself on the hunt. Artemis was already weak. And this was the shit that took the cake, this qualifies as the worst adventure we have had yet. I thought as I put a hand on a throwing knife. I started busting doors. I had gone three floors down. I busted one at the end at the hall. My sister was gagged,bound and lying down on a bed. She jumped and tried to speak through her gag. I made quick work of her bonds with my knife. One down; two to go.

Artemis POV  
Kong approached me slowly with loafers on his heels." Recolonize us, genius boy?" Kong said in a fake sweet voice." Not so tough without that bodyguard by your side, are you. Even though it looks like he made you pick up some weights." The men were side by side, still walking towards me." We got him, his sister and the demon girl bound up real tight." Continued loafers with a smile." And it won't be soon until we got your brothers mom and dad too. We got teams waiting for them as soon as they get off there plain. They will be at our mercy." Loafers and long were standing over me. Loafers whispering in my left ear and kong breathing in my right. An idea struck me. I summoned my magic forth. Sparks of blue danced from my hands into the cuffs holding my hands. The locks gave way." And we will make them watch your murder too. It will be nice and painful, too. But that is after you watch your little demon and bodyguard die, of course. And all of that is Special for yo-" I tackled both men. They hesitantly went down. As soon as floor contact came they fought there way back up. I grabbed my chair and smashed it on kongs head. I would have to thank Juliet later for making me watch wrestling. I kicked loafers lights out. But he got a good swing at me. I looked at the newly forming bride and healed it with my new found magic. I grasped the door that they closed on there way in. Damn it, locked. I kicked the door no such luck. I searched the body's. No keys. I started to slam fists against the door. If I could attract attention then I could slug them and get out. I could find the others and get out.

Butlers POV  
I heard slamming against a door down the hall. It was coming from a closed door. What? I seen a set of keys hanging beside the door. I unlocked it. In mid strike was my principal, artemis. He looked like he was in mid punch. And he didn't have that bad of form either." Oh, hey butler. You made it out. Have you found either of the girls?" I looked past his shoulder. Long and loafers were unconscious on the floor. And they looked like they were slugged by a street punk." Who did that? I need to thank them." I stated. I hated both of those men." Your welcome, old friend." I looked at him in awe. Then in concern." Are you alright?" I started to look him over for injuries." Nothing, old friend. Magic, remember?" I felt shocked. He had magic?" Sense when?!" He rolled his yes and made a 'grrrrrrrr' face. Oh." I am a wolf dom. I am of the ninth family of fairies now. I am a citizen. i was in shock but there was no time for my questions. we had work to do. 


End file.
